


My Brother Jake

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [25]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Development, Drabble, Eliot Spencer and Jacob "Jake" Stone are Brothers, Eliot Spencer and Jacob "Jake" Stone are Twins, Family Dynamics, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'My Brother Jake' by Free.





	My Brother Jake

For the longest time, Eliot worried about his brother, how he would cope with being left alone under their father’s thumb.

He was the brains, Eliot himself was largely the brawn, but in time, Jake proved he was the stronger of the two, and not just when it came to leaving the family business.

It took both of them finding a team, finding a new family each, before they really knew their places in the world.

Only then could they face each other again, knowing they were where they were supposed to be and who they were supposed to be.


End file.
